


Halcyon

by midheavenn



Series: the knight and the princess [11]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, IzuAn, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Married Life, Sharing a Bed, They're married in this, duh they're married ofc they would, he might be a bit ooc but i need my fluff okay, izumi is so soft in this, they share a room as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: Izumi and Anzu spend a quiet morning together.
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: the knight and the princess [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993468
Kudos: 5





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally back with fluff! After a while of only being able to write angst, I regained my ability to write fluff! I'm pretty neutral about this one, sorry if it's not as good as usual since it's been SO long since I last wrote fluff. Still, I hope you enjoy this fic nonetheless! Uh, a little info, this can be read as the sequel to my other IzuAn fic, 'Serene', but can also be read alone. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC (Izumi is most probably is tbh, but I love soft SenaIzu what can I say), and for any grammar and spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. Happy reading!

_\--- midheavenn ---_

Sunlight peeked in through the curtains, the morning breeze gently blowing the light fabric.

At the sound of the chirping birds outside, Izumi’s eyes fluttered open, as he turned to check the time. 06:30 AM.

He cursed his body for waking him up at such an early hour, he wanted to sleep more, if he’s being honest. Work has been making him stay late for the past week, the _least_ his body can do for him was let him sleep more than usual. But no, he was a man of routine.

And because of that said routine, Izumi woke up early on his weekend off.

He looked down and saw Anzu lying on his chest. He brushed her bangs away, allowing him a better look at her peaceful expression.

He felt bad, but he felt gross in the morning and _really_ wanted to get up. “Anzu, let me go. I have to get up.”

To his shock and chagrin, she actually hugged him tighter. The idol let out an annoyed sigh, and called out to her again. “Anzu. Let me go.”

“Just go back to sleep, Izumi-san…” she murmured, not even bothering to open her eyes.

It took everything inside of him to not groan and tell her that that’s exactly what he wanted to do.

“Let me go, Anzu. I feel gross right now.” he said, before sighing again.

After a bit of grumbling, the brunette obliged and let him go.

Soon after, though, she reached out for his pillow and settled on hugging that instead. Good for her, he supposed.

Izumi got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water.

A few steps into his morning routine, the bathroom door creaked open, with Anzu walking in.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at her. “I thought you wanted to sleep more.” he said, wetting his toothbrush before putting toothpaste on it.

“My body’s used to waking up this early, I guess.” she replied, before sidling up next to him and leaning against him.

Looks like both of their bodies betrayed their wishes this morning.

After he finished brushing his teeth, Izumi bent down to press a kiss to the crown of Anzu’s head, which was happily received by the latter.

“Are you feeling better? You’ve been exhausted the entire week.”

The girl yawned before answering, which was enough of an answer for Izumi. But she answered anyway.

“I’m feeling better. I wanted to get some more sleep so I’ll be healthy by Monday, but maybe I can do that later today.”

Izumi was a little surprised to feel her arms snaking around his neck, but didn’t fight it.

Anzu’s hands felt cold on his cheeks, and he let out a quiet sigh.

“That feels good.” he remarked, not really putting much thought into it.

For some reason he can’t really figure out, Anzu smiled at that, and he doesn’t really like that fact.

“That’s because you’re coldhearted, Izumi-san.” she said with a small smile, patting his cheeks lightly.

Izumi didn’t know what came over him, but he could only look away from her and say something he’d never thought he would say to anyone.

“For everyone else, maybe. But not for you.”

Anzu was clearly taken aback when she heard him, and she genuinely wanted to reach out and place the back of her hand on his forehead, checking whether he’s sick or not. She figures he would be offended if she did that, and she’s not exactly in the mood to hear his scolding this early in the morning.

But she doesn’t need to go through all that.

Izumi didn’t look at her when he said it, which is how she knew he meant it.

A mix between a laugh and a huff left her lips.

“You’re getting soft, Izumi-san.” she told him before brushing her own teeth.

The male made a sour face at her words, but didn’t say anything and walked out of the bathroom.

“Go take a bath and change. I’ll cook us breakfast.” Izumi called out to her.

He heard Anzu hum assent and took that as a good enough answer.

Izumi moved around the familiar kitchen easily, getting breakfast ready for the both of them.

He set down the plates and utensils on the table neatly, before going back to clean up the kitchen.

As he finished cleaning up, Anzu walked out of their bedroom, yawning one last time before her eyes settled on their dining table.

“What’s for breakfast?” she asked him, sitting down.

Izumi pulled out the chair across from her and gave a pointed look to the omelette in front of them.

The two ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, enjoying the calm of their morning, with no pressure of going to work as soon as they possibly can on their shoulders.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had mornings like this, hasn’t it, Izumi-san?” Anzu started.

Izumi looked at the sunlight peeking through their window and nodded. “Yeah. One of us would always go to work first, or I would have a day off while you go to work.”

The idol set down his bowl, putting a hand up to his mouth as he yawns.

Anzu’s eyebrows furrowed as she smiled, her eyes filled with kindness and unmistakable adoration for her husband.

“You should go back to sleep if you’re really that tired, Izumi-san.”

He shook his head, getting up from the table.

“I can’t. I have to do our laundry. We haven’t been able to do it because of work, so I have to do it now. Wash the dishes for me, won’t you?” he says to her.

Anzu also got up and grabbed his wrist, which earned her a glare from Izumi.

“What?”

She didn’t seem fazed by his glare, which would only make sense, since she’s known him for nearly a decade now. She _is_ his wife for a reason.

“Go back to bed, Izumi-san. You’re clearly tired.”

Izumi pulled his hand away from her, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“I’m not that tired-”

Anzu didn’t let him finish. “You have eyebags, Izumi-san.”

Now _that_ horrified him.

His lips parted and he didn’t say anything for a second, before raising his voice all of a sudden.

“ _SERIOUSLY?_ AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME? IS IT BAD? HOW BAD IS IT?”

Anzu tried to contain her chuckle, holding back a smile.

_Really, he gets so worked up over these things._

“It’s not bad yet, Izumi-san. It’s barely visible. But it’s starting to form.” she tells him honestly.

She silently thanks God for making him really have eyebags, now this will get him to sleep for sure.

Izumi clicked his tongue, clearly contemplating going back to bed.

As if reading his mind, Anzu patted his arm and said to him, “It’s okay, Izumi-san. I’ll take care of the dishes and the laundry.”

“Aren’t you tired as well?” he asked her. “You need the sleep as much, or if not, more than I do, Anzu.”

She shook her head, picking up the dishes and walking over to the sink.

“It’s fine, Izumi-san. I’m used to it.”

Izumi scowled at that. _That’s exactly what I mean by you needing the sleep more than I do._

As soon as he hears the water running, Izumi quickly turned off the tap and dragged Anzu back to their bedroom, putting an arm around her shoulders as he does so.

“Come on. We both should go to bed. Days offs are for rest. The laundry and dishes can wait a _little_ bit longer.”

Anzu was cut off by Izumi before she can get a word in.

He sighed before continuing, “Normally, I’d take care of it myself, but since you said I had eyebags forming, we both should sleep.”

The brunette desperately tried to escape from his hold.

“No, Izumi-san. Really, it’s fine-”

A yelp of pain escaped her lips when Izumi flicked her forehead.

“Still fighting back, hm? Seriously, Anzu, from back when we were still in Yumenosaki up until now, listen to what your _husband_ says for once, wouldn’t you?”

Her cheeks caught on fire when he said the word ‘husband’, and she stopped trying to argue with him.

Izumi smirked a little. It really is handy to pull the husband card whenever he needs her to do as he says, seeing how the girl gets so flustered.

The both of them fall into their bed, with Izumi letting out a breath slowly.

When he turns his head to the side, he sees Anzu with her eyes closed, her breath starting to even out as she falls asleep.

His mind started to run a mental checklist of all the household the chores they needed to do, and he curses quietly at how long said checklist is.

But then he sees Anzu sleeping next to him, her hair soft and silky after she washed it earlier that morning, her familiar scent so soothing, with the sunlight making her glow.

Izumi smiles and closed his eyes.

Laundry can wait.

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> Despite me not liking this fic as much as I would've wanted myself to, I hope you enjoy this little contribution to the IzuAn tag! Please go easy on me, I haven't written fluff in months. :')  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and thanks for reading! <3   
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
